La fuente
by Zedaray
Summary: Draco acaba de visitar a su padre en Azkaban, necesita relajarse, pero consigue algo totalmente distinto
1. Chapter 1

El OMNIPRESENTE Disclaimer: El presente trabajo se basa en caracteres creados originalmente por J. K. Rowling, quien ha cedido algunos derechos a ciertas personas/empresas entre las que afortunada o desafortunadamente no me encuentro. No recibo ningún beneficio económico por trabajar en esto. Pero ver que tengo un mensaje en mi correo me haría sentir sumamente feliz. Deja un review y haz feliz a un intento de escritora.

Como mencione en mi perfil, cuando estoy deprimida tiendo a escribir, definitivamente vivo una catarsis.

"La literatura puede ser una buena terapia personal, una especie de psicoanálisis por el que no se paga al psicoanalista."  
**FRISCH, Max**

Perdona los errores ortográficos y de sintaxis, es casi un fluir de conciencia. Disfrútalo.

_**Soledad y Consuelo.**_

Un hombre rubio de ojos grises y porte altivo caminaba sin mirar atrás, el pasado era algo innecesario, el futuro era indispensable, avanzar o morir, había tomado ese lema, al igual que la costumbre de ir a una pequeña fuente escondida, a la que no solía ir nadie, más que enamorados en busca de un escondite, quienes al verlo buscaban otro lugar.

Después de la guerra en la cual Harry venció y por suerte ni Narcissa ni él habían ido a Azkabán, aunque su padre no podía decir lo mismo, pero él consideraba necesario ese castigo, quizá así su padre pudiera tener alguna redención ¿si como no?, su padre era un ser desalmado, quien lo había orillado a estar donde estaba en ese momento, acababa de salir de una visita y sus sospechas se habían conservado, su padre seguía creyendo en la supremacía de sangre.

Hacía tiempo que Draco Malfoy había cambiado de opinión desde que Hermione Granger era su jefa en el ministerio, y el casi squib de Longbottom, era maestro de Herbología en Hogwarts, las diferencias de sangre ya no le importaban en lo más mínimo, era una estupidez, la verdadera magia se llevaba en la sangre pura o no.

Sólo faltaban un par de cuadras para llegar a su remanso de paz como había llamado a ese lugar, dio un suspiro, y entonces una cabellera castaña pasó corriendo junto a él, por un momento juraría que era Granger.

Caminó las dos últimas cuadras, pensando en lo que había dicho su padre, exigirle que se casara para poder tener acceso a su dinero o considerarse desheredado y sin familia, el compromiso que tenía con Greengras se había roto tras la guerra, nadie en su juicio hubiera querido como yerno a un exmortífago por muy buena sangre mágica que tuviera, ahora se hallaba entre la espada y la pared, por eso necesitaba llegar a ese lugar, para pensar tranquilamente, sin interrupciones.

Hermione Granger se encontraba tranquilamente sentada en su oficina del ministerio, revisaba algunos archivos, cuando un hombre de unos sesenta años entró, lo conocía de hace tiempo era uno de los jefes, y lo odiaba, esa mirada lasciva la hacía sentir incomoda, no lo soportaba, deseaba sacarle los ojos para darle una lección, pero su conciencia la hacía sentir culpable y solamente lo miraba con todo el odio que podía reunir.

Un día lo que más temía Hermione ocurrió, se acercó a ella, la aprisionó en sus brazos e intentó besarla, ella se liberó rápidamente y le dio una fuerte cachetada, tirándolo al suelo, salió de su despacho y corrió a contárselo a quien más confianza le tenía con la esperanza de encontrar alivio, Ron, ya le había comentado del anciano libidinoso que se la pasaba molestándola, y él sólo quería matarlo, cuando lo que ella necesitaba era consuelo, no más violencia.

Llegó llorando, por la impotencia, después de eso seguro la despedirían de su trabajo, pero no le importaba, deseaba contárselo a alguien, pero como ya dije Ron una vez más empezó a gritar improperios y a pedirle el nombre de ese anciano que se había atrevido a tocar a _su_ mujer, era definitivo, lo mataría, le arrancaría los ojos y lo atormentaría con crucios hasta la muerte, nadie le hacía daño a alguien suyo y quedaba impune, se encargaría de que sufriera, como Hermione.

-¿Quién fue?- bramó Ron- dime para que pueda darle su merecido, nadie hiere a _mi_ novia y queda sin castigo, ya verá cuando lo encuentre, no quedará vestigio de su paso por este mundo, anda Hermione dimé, no trates de protegerlo.

-No- Hermione miraba decidida a Ron- no quiero que le hagas daño, tienes demasiada sangre en la cabeza y no estás pensando correctamente, ya lo hemos discutido antes Ronald- la paciencia de Hermione comenzaba a agotarse.

-Sí y tu siempre lo proteges- contrario a Granger quien hablaba pausadamente la voz del pelirrojo cada vez subía de tono

-Merece protección, sólo esta poseído por sus instintos.-

-No lo defiendas, claro, ya sé porque lo defiendes tanto, si eso debe ser-Ron llevó una mano a u frente y se golpeo- si, es eso, como fui tan ciego, todo este tiempo me has engañado con él y yo no pude verlo- Hermione no podía hablar de la sorpresa que le causaban las palabras oídas.- Claro y cuando él no te satisfacía, entonces venías y me armabas todo este teatrito para que yo te diera lo que aquel viejo seguramente no te había dado ese día, pues bien Granger eso se acabó, lárgate con tu vejete ese a que te de lo que sea que te da para que lo defiendas tanto, olvídate de mí, quedó claro,PUTA,- la voz de Wealey se elevó tanto que seguramente todo Inglaterra sabría lo que era Hermione.

Hermione lo miraba impasible, así que él pensaba que era una puta sólo por defender el nombre de ese hombre, si hubiera sabido en que iba a acabar todo aquello seguramente le habría dicho de inmediato de quien se trataba, pero no su buen y estúpido corazón le había llevado a protegerlo, dio un largo suspiro y le dijo a su ex - novio

-Bien Ronald Weasley, si eso piensas de mí, a pesar de los años que llevas conociéndome, no tengo más remedio que lamentarlo por ti, que te quede claro, no soy una puta y si lo defendí es porque no quiero que termines en Azkaban por una estupidez, pero si tan terrible soy por defender a dos personas, adiós entonces, me voy, y que te quede claro, no quiero volverte a ver cuando te des cuenta del error que cometiste.

Salió del departamento y se apareció en callejón Diagon, necesitaba desahogarse, olvidar a ese hombre despreciable al que alguna vez amó, corrió, sabía a dónde iría, esa fuente abandonada a la que sólo acudían los enamorados, pero en cuanto la veían se marchaban, ese lugar era justo lo necesario en ese momento, corrió con toda la fuerza que tenía, corrió sin ver a la gente y sin importarle si atropellaba a alguien, golpeó sin querer a Malfoy, pero no detuvo su carrera, ansiaba llegar a ese lugar, despejar su mente.

Draco Malfoy se sorprendió al ver a alguien más en su remanso de paz, casi se le desencaja la quijada cuando vio que esa persona era nada más y nada menos que Hermione Granger, y además lloraba desconsoladamente, durante unos minutos pensó en huir y pretender que no había visto nada, pero conocía de sobra a la castaña y sabía que si lloraba de esa forma debía tener una muy buena razón. Se regaño mentalmente por el acto de debilidad que iba a cometer y avanzó hacia la chica.

-¿Estás bien?-

¡Qué pregunta tan estúpida era esa! a todas luces se veía que no estaba bien, segundo regaño mental para Malfoy. La castaña respingó ante la cercanía de ese hombre, en verdad no quería ver a ningún hombre en su vida, nunca más, todos eran unas bestias, ¡ja, evolución sí cómo no!-

-Es obvio que no Malfoy, deberías visitar a un oculista- Hermione definitivamente no estaba de buen humor

-Si eso era una ofensa lamento informarte que no puede ofenderme algo que no conozco, supongo que es algo muggle. Pero puedo hacerme el ofendido si eso te hace sentir mejor, además admito que mi pregunta es estúpida, déjame cambiarla y decir ¿puedo ayudarte?-

Hermione se sintió como transportada a otra dimensión, desde cuando Ron era un patán y Malfoy un caballero, una débil sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, ¿y si le contaba a él su problema?, como decía su abuela, si lo sabe Dios que lo sepa el mundo y conociendo a Ron a estas alturas, medio mundo mágico ya sabía que era una… bueno eso que dijo Ron, no perdía nada con intentarlo.

-Pues… me ayudarías bastante si lo escucharas, quizá así entienda cuál fue mi error.-

-Granger, no sé que tengas pero dudo mucho que seas capaz de cometer errores y créeme, he cometido muchos.-

-Gracias Malfoy, pero seguro cambias de opinión después de escuchar mi historia.-

-Inténtalo- la retó Malfoy, sentándose a su lado.

Hermione miraba al piso mientras relataba su historia, cuando llegó al momento en que Weasley la insultaba, percibió como Malfoy apretaba los puños.

-…Y entonces salí de su departamento, me aparecí en el callejón y vine corriendo hacia aquí, por cierto, perdón por golpearte.-

-¿Y TU error está en?...- Draco hizo una pausa dramática que provocó que Hermione entornara los ojos.- ¡Ah, ya sé! En que NUNCA debiste andar con esa comadreja. Ahora que lo pienso siempre creí que tú único error en la vida tenía nombre y apellido. Suerte que te libraste de él.

Hermione no contestó nada, se quedó viendo esos ojos grises, como la miraban, con total honestidad y seguridad en las palabras que acababa de decir, la veían, como nadie la había visto jamás, Draco sin dejar de mirarla redujo la distancia entre sus cuerpos y la besó, Hermione sintió ese momento como algo mágico, Draco sintió que si ese era el peor error de su vida entonces seguiría errando.

Es importante saber que la fuente a la que Draco había nombrado "remanso de paz", en realidad se llamaba "la fuente de los enamorados", y la leyenda cuenta que quien llega a esa fuente si su corazón está dispuesto, hallará el amor.

GRACIAS por tomarte tu tiempo para leer.


	2. Dudas

Disclaimer:Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rowling, yo sólo me divierto recreando situaciones imposibles pero por demás divertidas jajaja.

En vista del éxito obtenido con esta historia, aquí subo la continuación, ojalá la disfruten en cuanto al Dramione prometido, probablemente publique el primer capítulo el 16 de junio y actualizaré, dependiendo de la respuesta del público.

Ojalá les agrade esta continuación, lo subo hoy porque por fin termine el semestre ¡yupi!, cualquier comentario via review es enormemente agradecido, si dejaste un review en alguna de mis otras historias, muchas, muchas en verdad muchas gracias, me hiciste muy feliz.

Respondo a un review que me hizo sentir muy mal y quisiera que recordaran que errar es humano, además yo era nueva en ff. El error fue, que la historia titulada Hermione Fugitiva, en realidad tenía el archivo de Aunque no te pueda ver, en cuanto me di cuenta del error lo cambie, jamás haría algo como lo que insinuó, la respuesta es para A.B.A (), aunque como para ella soy un fraude dudo que siga leyendo, pero en fin me sacó de encima la culpa, si eres alguno de los afectados por este error una disculpa, son tres (cuatro con esta) historias las que he publicado y las tres son totalmente diferentes, una vez aclarado esto, el nuevo relato aquí está.

**Dudas**

Lentamente se separaron, se miraron a los ojos y antes de que Hermione terminara de reaccionar, una vez más se encontraba correspondiendo a un beso de Draco Malfoy, simplemente, se sentía tan bien hacerlo, que por un momento ninguno de los dos podía encontrar un error, estaban completamente seguros de estar haciendo lo correcto, Draco lentamente paró el beso y se separó de la castaña.

Hermione bajó los ojos al piso un poco avergonzada, pero Malfoy la tomó de la barbilla y la obligó a mirarle:

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada- Hermione,lo miraba un poco cohibida

-No me engañas, te he observado siete años, así que puedo decir, sin temor a equivocarme que algo está mal contigo, vamos.- Draco sonreía satisfecho.

-¿Me has observado por siete años?- Hermione desencajó su quijada y parecía que sus ojos se saldrían.

-Sí.- Draco le imprimió toda la verdad que pudo a ese simple morfema

-¿y por qué harías algo así?- Hermione se mostraba cautelosa al hacer la pregunta, tenía miedo de que la respuesta fuera un "fácil, porque eres una sangre sucia, pero eres buena besando y por eso lo hice, cuéntame cuantas desilusiones amorosas puede sobrevivir una persona por día, me encantaría saber la respuesta" y entonces daría la vuelta y se iría burlándose de ella como en el colegio, pero en vez de eso Draco contestó.

-Pues, creo que siempre me llamaste la atención, desde que te vi en el andén, me gustaba verte, los pequeños gestos que haces cuando algo te molesta o te preocupa, tu sonrisa cuando estas feliz o algo te apasiona, la fuerza que imprimes en tus palabras al mencionar un hechizo.

-Si te gustaba todo eso de mí, ¿por qué diablos me molestabas?

-Por qué era la única manera de conseguir un poco de tu atención, era la única forma de tenerte cerca, no negarás que funcionó, una vez incluso me golpeaste, atesore ese golpe como no te das una idea- Draco se sobó el rostro, mientras sonreía, nunca pensó en decirle todo esto a Hermione, pero ahí estaba, abriéndole su corazón, mirándola a los ojos y notando el pequeño sonrojo de sus mejillas cuando mencionó el golpe de tercer año, le sonrió, con carita de ángel, a modo de disculpa por todos los malos ratos.

-Eso explica, porqué me molestabas a mí, y debo decir que me hace sentir bien que sea por eso, pero no entiendo tus razones para molestar a Harry y al otro idiota.

-Fácil, habría sido sospechosos que sólo te molestara a ti- dijo resuelto el rubio

-Sí, eso parece lógico- cedió Hermione y volvió a poner cara de preocupación

-Ahora que me he explicado ¿tú me contestarás que es lo que te pasa? O tendré que adivinarlo- Draco sonreía, se sentía simplemente feliz, en ese momento podría conjurar un patronus tan fuerte que mataría a todos los dementores de Azkaban

-Dudo que puedas adivinarlo- Hermione le sonrió-pero así será más divertido, anda tienes una oportunidad.

-Bien, creo que todo se resuelve en una palabra, dudas- dijo Draco Malfoy muy serio, aunque seguro de haber dado con la respuesta correcta.

-Wow, tan obvia soy-Hermione se sonrojo avergonzada- en verdad no pensé que adivinaras

-Ves, eso sólo prueba mi teoría, tienes dudas de si esto funcionará, si es lo correcto, si no te estoy engañando, si no todo es un error, si es sólo una mera casualidad, y seguro tienes otras pero no me las imagino.

-¿Cómo sabes tanto?, acaso lo tengo escrito en mi cara- Hermione miró a Draco incrédula, para después restregarse la cara con fuerza como intentando borrar algo y después vio su reflejo en la fuente y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que no había nada de qué dudar, el brillo que sus ojos habían perdido, se encontraba ahí, sonrió y abrazó a Draco y después unió sus labios a los de él.

Cuando se separaron, Draco sonrió y después la miró con pesadumbre, al parecer era su turno para dudar.

-Sé tanto por qué es lo mismo que yo me he estado preguntado, ¿es correcto estar aquí, consolarte y después besarte? – Hermione frunció el ceño, algo se le acaba de ocurrir, pero siguió escuchando, Draco al notar el gesto agitó la mano en el aire- no me malinterpretes, es la mejor experiencia, de mi vida, pero yo vengo aquí cuando necesito pensar, y te encontré a ti, y te besé y me di cuenta que no necesito nada más, tu eres la respuesta a mi problema, quizá no es la que buscaba o tal vez no es la que me exigieron, pero en mi corazón siento que es la correcta- en cuanto termino de decir esto Draco descubrió que todo lo dicho era cierto, las dudas se esfumaron, abrazó a Hermione y buscó sus labios, pero la chica le rehuyó.

-¿Qué pasa?-Draco le miró contrariado, le había confesado sus dudas y su amor y ¿ella lo rechazaba?

-No creo que sea justo para ti esto, en verdad entiendo que me quieras desde que me conociste, que todas tus dudas se hayan disipado, pero no siento correcto, que seas mi paño de lágrimas, en este momento, me encuentro aún muy herida por lo de Ron, y no creo justo que en cierta forma me vengue contigo por lo que él me hizo, en este momento pienso que todos los hombres son unos infelices que sólo buscan dañar, necesito tiempo, para pensarlo, eliminar los rencores.

-Te daré el tiempo necesario, pequeña, comprendo que esos dos idiotas te dañaron, y entiendo necesites tiempo, no te preocupes, he esperado siete años, puedo esperar otros tantos. -Draco tomó una mano de Hermione, mientras le hablaba, ella agradeció con la mirada la comprensión de Draco.

-Gracias, en verdad, no sabes cómo lo agradezco- lo abrazó, sabiendo que pasaría un rato antes de volver a hacerlo, pero en verdad no se le hacía justo refugiarse en él, cuando una horas antes era Weasley quien le decía pequeña.-Gracias-repitió, se levantó de la fuente y dejó a Draco, esperando por ella…

Espero le haya gustado, una vez más gracias a todos los lectores de "La fuente", me dio mucha felicidad, es mi historia más leída.

Existe la posibilidad de escribir un tercer capítulo, depende de la respuesta del público


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rowling, yo sólo escribo lo que me hubiera gustado le pasara a estos personajes.

Gracias a todos los que me dejaron un review en el capítulo anterior, en especial a Salesia,Vanessa y a Naj, no sé portugués, pero espero te agrade este reencuentro. Y por supuesto un saludo a todos esos lectores que me han agregado a sus favoritos, ya sea como historia o como escritora.

Este capítulo lo subo porque estoy feliz, mi promedio final del semestre es de nueve seis, yuju , el más alto en la facultad y por mucho, el segundo más alto es ocho dos, en vez de bailar toda la noche voy a escribir. Lo cual es bastante irónico, pues el primer capítulo lo escribí porque estaba deprimida jajaja, creo que si soy bipolar. Upps.

Por cierto visiten Soy…Niñera, ahora sólo está el prefacio, pero espero subir el primer capítulo mañana o el lunes, depende de mí editora :P.

Ahora sin más preámbulos les dejo este tercer capítulo. Diviértanse. Espero sus comentarios.

**ESPIONAJE**

Hermione caminó, dejando tras de sí a Draco, por un lado la razón decía, está bien, hiciste lo correcto, no era justo dañar a Draco de esa manera, no se lo merecía, quizá sólo estaba en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado, era todo una casualidad y pronto él se daría cuenta de su error, y entonces el corazón de Hermione se volvería a romper, por que cuando se enamoraba era en serio, entregaba todo de sí, incluido el corazón y Ron ahora se lo había regresado, pero en pedazos, necesitaba tiempo para reconstruirlo, y Draco había aceptado dárselo y precisamente en ese momento el corazón de Hermione expuso sus razones.

-Corazón: Él si es un hombre, no esa cosa pelirroja que se siente muy macho, pero su machismo no le deja pensar.

-Razón: No puedo refutarte esto, ahora que lo pienso estar con él es, como dice Draco, el error más grande de mi vida, pero errar es humano y perdonar también aunque cueste más trabajo.

-Corazón: Si, eso es cierto, el rubio tiene toda la razón, nunca entendí como me enamoré de él, y encima como me entregaste a ese infeliz bribón, desde la primera vez que habló de vengarse del vejete ese, en vez de preguntarte cómo te sentías o abrazarte, me decepcionó, debí dejar de sentir algo por él, pero tú me convenciste de no hacerlo.

-Razón: Sí y realmente me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, pero te convencí con buenos fundamentos, ya sabes lo que te dije, que era su reacción, por amarte, estaba celoso y quería destruirlo, una típica reacción masculina.

-Corazón: Pues Draco también es hombre y no quiso matar a Weasley por ponerte en el estado en que te encontró, se limitó a consolarte y no puedo negar que hizo un excelente trabajo, gracias a él me reconstruí, después del rompecabezas en que me convirtió Weasley.

-Razón: Que bueno que te ayudó, pero su caso es diferente, Malfoy no me ama.

-Corazón: ¿Eres sorda acaso?, en verdad comienzo a dudar que seas la bruja más inteligente de tu generación.

-Razón: Mi inteligencia emocional es inexistente, puedo leer casi cualquier cosa y entenderla, pero sobre las cosas del amor no se puede aprender en libros.

-Corazón: Entonces déjame explicarte, si te consoló no fue por lástima, no puedes consolar por eso, necesitas sentir algo, no llegas y ya.

-Razón: Te recuerdo que él llego y ya, sin más me habló.

-Corazón: En eso te equivocas, esperó un momento antes de atreverse a hablarte.

-Razón: Ok, sigue enseñándome.

-Corazón: No vas por ahí besando gente sólo porqué te dieron ganas y ya, mucho menos la observas siete años, definitivamente ese hombre siente algo por ti, y lo que intentas es negarte a ver la verdad, sigues pensando en el engaño de la comadreja y el maltrato del vejete y por eso no puedes darte cuenta de que otro hombre te ame, pero yo soy tu corazón y te digo que está bien que lo quieras, es el hombre perfecto.

-Razón: Touché, esta vez tú ganas.

Hermione había caminado mientras pensaba todo esto y llegó a su casa, entró a su departamento, y lo primero que vio fueron las fotos de ella y Ron, con un simple movimiento de varita las desapareció, no quería volver a verlo nunca más, se acercó a la ventana y vio a la gente pasar, después de un rato decidió irse a dormir, mañana sería otro día.

Draco vio alejarse a Hermione, con un nudo en la garganta y un ciento de mariposas revoloteando en su estómago, pero sabía que ella regresaría, un día la volvería a abrazar y podrían ser felices, mientras tanto debía trabajar con su padre, con lo que acababa de hacer estaba seguro de conseguir que su padre lo desheredara si se enteraba de ello.

Entonces su lado Slytherin salió, claro, como no lo pensó antes, Hermione, era en muchos aspectos, más conveniente que una sangre pura, después de todo, era una de las salvadoras del mundo mágico, trabajaba en el ministerio, podría afirmar que si se lo pidiera, ella abogaría por una condena más corta, o algo así.

Aunque pensándolo bien, lo que quería era sólo complacer a su padre para que no le quitara el dinero y entonces se dio cuenta de que el dinero ya era suyo, después de la guerra, todos los bienes de los Malfoy habían pasado a él, pues su padre no podía hacerse cargo, la única pregunta era porqué su padre no lo sabía, pero eso se lo preguntaría después, ahora era mejor ir a su casa a dormir.

Hermione se levantó, con el trinar de los pájaros, un mes había pasado desde su encuentro en la fuente, todos los días pensaba en Draco, ese hombre que había dicho las palabras correctas en el momento indicado, definitivamente hoy iría a buscarlo a esa fuente después del trabajo, quizá era demasiado pronto para algunos, pero a ella le hacía falta verlo, además no era como si se fueran a casar al día siguiente.

Era la hora de comer, saldría por y regresaría, estaba ansiosa porque terminaran las horas de trabajo y correr a la fuente, lo que no estaba entre sus planes era ver a Ron, ahí estaba, pero ¿qué lo traía por aquí?, inmediatamente la respuesta saltó a sus ojos, ahí estaba, el anciano que la había ofendido, Weasley lo siguió, Hermione fue tras ellos.

Vio como Weasley atrapaba al anciano y lo llevaba a un callejón muggle, y le hacía beber algo, Hermione presumió que era Veritaserium, se acercó sin ser vista para escuchar lo que decían:

-Ron: Ahora dime, que fue lo que le hiciste a Hermione, anda sabes que no puedes mentirme, confiesa.

-Vejete: No hice nada, lo juro, ella no me dejó llevaba meses acosándola, en verdad es muy bella, además de inteligente, una joya si me lo preguntas, la vez que logré tocarla me abofeteó y salió corriendo de su oficina, es todo lo que pude hacer, ella es una mujer muy orgullosa.

-Ron: Sé que la poción no te deja mentir, confió en usted, lárguese.

Weasley soltó al anciano, sí que se había equivocado, era un estúpido, eso le pasaba por ser un impulsivo inmaduro, ahora tenía que remediar la situación, necesitaba ir a verla, a esa hora estaría por regresar al ministerio, seguro podría hablar con ella.

Después de ver esto Hermione regresó al ministerio, y espero, seguro que en cualquier momento se aparecía ese poco hombre a pedirle perdó, Toc,

-Adelante-dijo Hermione presa de un ridículo nerviosismo. La puerta de abrió y dejo ver a un Ron con cara de vegüenza

-Hola Hermione, ¿puedo hablar contigo?- Ron miraba al piso, no quería toparse con la mirada de la castaña.

-Weasley, te recuerdo que hace un mes dije no quería volver a verte, si es algún trámite administrativo lo que te trae aquí limítate a exponerlo y no andes con rodeos- Hermione imprimió tanta frialdad en sus palabras que la temperatura en su despacho debía estar por debajo de los cero grados.

-Hermione, perdóname, sé que me equivoqué, no debí haberlo hecho, debí creer en tus palabras, por favor, perdóname, sé que podemos tener otra oportunidad.- La vos de Ron era claramente una súplica.

-Ignoro qué es lo que te ha hecho cambiar de opinión, pero desconfiaste en un principio y me heriste, no puedo estar en una relación en la cual no existe confianza, te pido te vayas de aquí y no vuelvas- Hermione le hablaba como si ante ella estuviera una piedra.

Ron se disponía a salir cuando un toquido los interrumpió –Adelante- la voz de Hermione se escuchó, se abrió la puerta y un rubio de ojos grises entró.

-Weasley, buenas tardes,- saludó alegre Draco Malfoy y entró en la oficina, el aludido salió azotando la puerta.

-Creo que no le agradó verme- comentó Draco, mientras Hermione miraba atónita al hombre que tenía frente a sí.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- alcanzó a murmurar, Granger.

-En cuanto vi a Weasley pensé que algo se traía entre manos, así que lo seguí y esperé a que saliera o en su defecto se escuchara algún golpe, como ninguna de las dos cosas pasó decidí entrar, no fuera que lo estuvieras perdonando- sonrió como un niño travieso.

-Draco, jamás regresaría con alguien que me ha insultado y mucho menos si no dejo de pensar en ti.

Ambos se unieron frente al escritorio de Hermione y se dieron un beso, que sellaría una promesa de amor.

-Draco-dijo Hermione cuando se separaron-¿puedo pedirte un favor?

-Lo que quieras- contestó el rubio abrazándola.

-¿Podemos ir a la fuente?

Draco giró su varita y se aparecieron en la fuente, fiel testigo de su amor.

Gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para leer, existe un cuarto capítulo, pero lo subiré hasta el martes o miércoles


	4. La Boda

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Rowling, yo sólo los tomo prestados para divertirme un poco y con la ilusión de divertir a otros.

Disculpen el retraso.

Espero les agrade este capítulo, es el último, espero cualquier comentario vía review.

Este capítulo va dedicado a todos los que han dejado review en especial a Lucy Oraki.

LA BODA

Era un 24 de noviembre, el año no nos importa, basta saber que era un día muy especial, dos personas destinadas a estar juntos se casarían.

Hermione se miraba fijamente en el espejo, encantado como el de la bruja de Blanca Nieves, para que le dijera su opinión, quería sorprender cuando la vieran y por supuesto verse hermosa.

-¿Cómo me veo?- le preguntó al espejo con una sonrisa

- Bien, te ves perfecta, eres una novia encantadora- contestó el espejo

-¿Novia?- preguntó asustada Hermione

-Sí una novia, aunque no sé porqué llevas puesto ese listón azul alrededor de la cintura o porqué esa diadema azul o quizá porqué no te pones un velo y esos zapatos con el tacón azul aunque combinan perfecto con todo no pareces una novia totalmente, deberías vestirte toda de blanco- dijo el espejo, Hermione sólo escuchaba la voz, pues la imagen que proyectaba era la suya, era extraño discutir con su reflejo.

-Es que … - Hermione con las mejillas sonrojadas y mirando las puntas de sus zapatos dijo en voz casi inaudible- yo no soy la novia.

-¿No eres la novia? -preguntó el espejo sorprendido- ¿tú me engañaste?- lo último lo dijo con un tono de reproche.

-No te engañé- dijo firmemente con una mano en la cadera- mi instrucción fue que me dijeras si quedaba bella como para una boda, no que fuera la novia, eso te lo inventaste tú.

-Pues el color de la túnica me hizo sospecharlo, ¿a quién en su sano juicio se le ocurre vestirse de blanco para ir a una boda?- reclamó el espejo con seriedad.

- No fue mi idea- se justificó Hermione- a Luna le pareció encantador que las damas de honor nos vistiéramos de blanco y usáramos un cinturón de otro color, por suerte a mí me tocó el azul, Ginny casi me mata, pero lo echamos a suerte y a ella le tocó el verde, con gusto se lo hubiera cambiado pero era demasiado obvio y queremos guardar un poco las apariencias, ahora dime, ¿me veo bien o crees que me falte algo?- la chica sonrió coqueta al espejo.

-Ya te dije, te ves perfecta, sólo te falta el novio- dijo con aire jocoso el espejo

-jajaja, muy gracioso, será mejor que te vayas, gracias por tu ayuda- y diciendo esto la chica hizo un movimiento de varita, sonrió satisfecha ante su reflejo, había valido la pena el tiempo pasado. El sonido de la puerta la hizó regresar a la realidad.

-Adelante- dijo, mientras giraba para ver la cara del visitante, no pudo evitar poner una cara de frustración, cuando descubrió, que no era quien creía.

-También me alegro de verte- dijo con sarcasmo Ginny, tras percatarse del rostro de su amiga.

-Lo siento- dijo apenada Hermione, mientras se acercaba a saludar a su pelirroja amiga.

-Te ves hermosa- dijeron las dos en coro y se rieron

-¿A pesar del verde?- Ginny la miraba con cara de puchero

-Cualquier color te hace ver hermosa- dijo Hermione tratando de convencerla.

- Mmm, sí tienes razón, siempre soy bella- dijo Ginny con un tono de falsa presunción- pero sigo sin entender porque sólo podíamos usar el azul y el verde, es raro, aunque seguro tú tienes la respuesta así que dime.

- La respuesta es muy fácil, ¿por qué no querías utilizar el verde?

-Por qué es el color de las serpientes, todos lo sabemos.- respondió Ginny.

- Exacto y el color azul es el característico de los cuervos, por eso toda la decoración ha girado en torno a esos colores, no comprendo cómo no te has dado cuenta- dijo Hermione con su característico tono de sabihonda.

- Pensé que eran los colores favoritos de Luna y ya, no que representaran algo más profundo- dijo Ginny resuelta.

Hermione miró hacia el techo y negó, no podía creer que su amiga fuera tan ingenua

-¿Y?- la voz de Ginny atrajo su atención- ¿por fin voy a conocer al chico misterioso que te hace sonreír y que nadie conoce?- dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa pícara.

-Tal vez- contestó Hermione enigmática- es una posibilidad- una sonrisa de quien recuerda una travesura se dibujó en su rostro.

-Bueno, ¿por lo menos me darás una pista?- dijo la pelirroja con ojitos implorantes

- Mmm, juguemos a las diez preguntas- dijo Hermione

-No es justo, deberían ser veinte- dijo la pelirroja

-Sólo diez porque pronto vendrán a buscarnos para que empiece la ceremonia- contestó Hermione seria.

- ¿Fue nuestro compañero en Hogwarts?- el interrogatorio comenzó

- Sí.

-¿De qué generación?

- La misma que nosotros y no pienso decirte de que casa así que no lo preguntes- señaló a Ginny negando con un dedo.

- ¿Dónde lo conociste?- dijo la pelirroja con cara de la pregunta que quería que respondieras era la anterior pero si no me dejas otra te haré esta.

- En la fuente, te lo conté todo, lo que hizo tu hermano, y el amable chico que me consoló y cómo me rescató en el ministerio- dijo Hermione un tanto hastiada, le había contado la historia el día que intentó que tuviera una cita a ciegas- aunque todo eso ya lo sabías, así que pregunta algo más productivo.-

- Ok, entonces la siguiente pregunta es ¿cuánto llevan de novios?- Ginny parecía encantada, sentía que era la mejor pregunta del mundo.

- Cómo novios oficiales, es decir que él me pidiera que fuera su novia y yo aceptara, hace tan sólo dos meses, me di un tiempo después de que Ron me rompiera el corazón.-

-Pero de eso hace casi diez meses, ¿cómo es que hasta hace dos te pidió que fueras su novia?- dijo Ginny sorprendida

-Espera tomas en cuenta que estás haciendo otra pregunta, con lo cual son cinco- dijo Hermione mostrando su mano contando cinco

-Sí, estoy consciente o ¿es que acaso no quieres responder?- resopló Ginny un tanto ofendida.

-Debería tomar esa como la sexta- dijo Hermione risueña, mientras Ginny fruncía el ceño- tranquila, te contaré que fue lo que pasó después de que me rescatara del ministerio.

"Le pedí que fuéramos juntos a la fuente, el lugar mágico donde todo inició, me besó dulcemente, como nadie lo había hecho nunca y me abrazó como si al soltarme fuera a esfumarme, ambos sentíamos que ese momento era irreal, quizá producto de nuestra imaginación.

Y entonces él me pidió que cenáramos juntos en su casa o en la mía, pero que por favor no fuera en un lugar público"

-¿A qué le tenía miedo?- pregunto Ginny recelosa

- Tenía miedo de que si nos veía alguien comenzaran a chismear, tenía apenas un mes que había terminado con tu hermano y seguro me acusarían de engañarlo con él o esa clase de cosas que la prensa suele inventar- respondió Hermione- ahora déjame continuar con la historia y no interrumpas y por cierto esta pregunta si la cuento así que son seis- Hermione sonrió y siguió hablando.

"Yo accedí y lo invité a ira a mi casa para poder cenar y platicar a gusto, fue una cena más entre amigos que entre novios, ninguno de los dos mencionó la palabra, no le habíamos dado un nombre a la relación que teníamos y así era mejor, esa noche nos despedimos con la promesa de cenar juntos el día siguiente, cenamos juntos todas las noches durante dos semanas.

"Hasta que un día me dijo que debía irse para arreglar unos asuntos pendientes de sus empresas en Estados Unidos, Francia y Alemania, así que tardaría un tiempo en volver, pero me dejó una rosa encantada para que siempre lo recordara y de cualquier forma me siguió escribiendo, así que a pesar de sus casi ocho meses de ausencia yo lo seguí amando como la primera vez" Hermione acompañó esta afirmación con una mirada ensoñadora, Ginny sólo la miraba como si estuviera totalmente trastocada.

"El día que regresó yo lo estaba esperando en la fuente, era nuestro lugar de encuentro habitual, llevaba la rosa que él me había regalado y espera ansiosa su regreso, cuando se apareció frente a mí, me besó y me abrazó y fue como si el tiempo separados jamás hubiera ocurrido, y sacando una pequeña cajita me pidió que fuera su novia y yo acepté gustosa, aunque hasta hoy lo haremos oficial" Hermione finalizó su relato con una enorme sonrisa.

-Wow, que bella historia de amor, en verdad ese chico vale la pena, es un gran hombre, pero aún puedo preguntar ¿lo he visto contigo y me lo has ocultado?- dijo Ginny volviendo al ataque.

- Pues….- Hermione dejó que el silencio respondiera por ella mientras un ligero rumor se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

-Pero ¿cómo pudiste engañarme a mí, tu mejor amiga?- comenzó a recriminar Ginny pero se vio interrumpida por el ruido en la puerta

-Adelante- dijo Hermione se paraba con una sonrisa anticipándose a quien era el que entraría por la puerta, sólo por como tocó.

Se abrió la puerta y Draco Malfoy vestido con una elegante túnica de gala caminó hacia donde se encontraba y tomándola en brazos la alzó para besarla, mientras una pelirroja miraba anonadada toda la escena pero sólo era la calma que precede la tormenta

-Así que era él, por eso me lo ocultaste… Ginny no pudo seguir, la voz de Draco la interrumpió

- Estoy seguro que Weasley quiere seguir discutiendo porque cambiaste un héroe del mundo mágico por un exmortífago, pero Theo está impaciente por empezar y me mandó buscarlas.- y diciendo esto salió de la habitación junto con Hermione dejando sola a una pasmada pelirroja.

Todo estaba listo para que la ceremonia empezara, Theodore, Draco y Harry estaba en el altar aguardando por la entrada de las damas quienes darían paso a la entrada de Luna, sin embargo las tres chicas todavía tardarían un rato en salir.

Ginny miraba ceñuda a Hermione, no le perdonaba el hecho de no contarle que el chico maravilloso de la fuente era el hurón.

-Así que ya se enteró- comentó casualmente Luna, arreglándose unos pequeños aretes y viendo sus dos amigas.

-¿Tú lo sabías?-preguntó Ginny indignada

-Claro, tenías que ver la cara de felicidad de Theo cuando me contó que Draco se había encontrado con Hermione y estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, a mi me pareció una historia hermosa, debías ver a Draco cuando le pregunté qué había pasado con Hermione, puso una cara de tristeza infinita y me dijo que esperaría el tiempo que fuera necesario para que pudiera llegar a tu corazón sin ningún obstáculo, así que cuando Theo pidió que sus padrinos fueran Draco y Hermione no pude más que saltar de alegría.- dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

- Espera-dijo Ginny -¿Hermione es la madrina de Theo?

-¿Qué?-dijo la voz de un hombre al entrar en la habitación

-¿Qué haces aquí Harry, no se supone que deberías estar en el altar?-dijo Hermione

-Sí, pero Theo está impaciente y me mandó buscarlas, pero ¿cómo es eso que eres la madrina de Theo?- dijo Harry apresurado.

-¡Hermione es novia de Draco!- gritó Ginny, Harry casi se le cae la quijada al piso, pero la tensión la rompió Luna.

-Creo que mejor salimos o el mismo Theo vendrá a buscarnos.

Los aludidos salieron Ginny y Harry miraron a Hermione con una expresión de "luego hablamos" que atemorizó un poco a la castaña, quien miraba por una rendija para ver cuando Harry regresara a su lugar para poder avanzar, y lo vio, pero también notó como miraba a Draco con cara de pocos amigos y cómo Malfoy miraba a Theo interrogante.

Hermione caminó y se situó al frente de Draco quien le sonrió ampliamente, ella correspondió la sonrisa, pero después llegó Ginny, miró con cara de "ya te vi" y luego vio al rubio cómo queriendo decir "no te atrevas a dañarla o será lo último que hagas", Draco miró a Hermione interrogante, quien respondió con un elocuente encogimiento de hombros.

La ceremonia se celebró tranquilamente, el intercambio de votos fue lo más hermoso, Hermione dejó que una pequeña lágrima resbalara por su mejilla, pero de inmediato se controló, la sorpresa vino cuando al final de la boda.

Theo y Luna salieron juntos, detrás de ellos Harry y Ginny quienes también se tomaron de las mano y por último Draco y Hermione, todos esperaban que ambos se alejaran, en cambio Draco tomó la mano de Hermione, la llevó a sus labios, depositó un tierno besó y entrelazó su mano, dejando a todos los presentes boquiabiertos, pero el más asombrado era cierto pelirrojo.

Cuando se hallaron en el auto los novios con sus padrinos, Harry y Ginny acorralaron a Draco y Hermione y les exigieron saber todo, ellos miraban pidiendo ayuda a Luna y Theo, este último eliminó la tensión

-¿Qué quieren que les cuenten?, se conocieron en una fuente mágica, se enamoraron, pero Hermione no estaba lista, cuando lo estuvo Draco tuvo que irse por negocios, después regresó, le pedí que fuera mi padrino y que mi madrina fuera la chica que lo tenía enamorado- dijo Theo a toda prisa y agregó-¿alguna duda?, todos lo miraban anonadados- como veo que no hay ninguna podemos irnos a disfrutar del banquete.

-Esperen- dijo Harry- debo decir que me sorprenden, pero no puedo esperar para ver la cara de lo demás en la fiesta, así que para que los perdonemos, deben darse por lo menos un beso al entrar.

-¿Qué?- gritaron al unísono

- Es una idea genial Harry- dijo Luna sorprendiendo a todos, cada pareja se dará un beso, primero tú y Ginny, después Draco y Hermione y por último Theo y yo y luego entramos en la recepción.

Todos la miraban como si estuviera loca, excepto Theo, los cuatro amigos se bajaron del auto en el salón y caminaron como si fueran al patíbulo.

Los invitados se encontraban sentados, esperando la llegada de los novios, cuando entraron Harry y Ginny y se besaron, les pareció algo hermoso, pero cuando vieron que Draco y Hermione hacían lo mismo voltearon al techo para ver el muérdago, los dos miraban a la concurrencia y caminaban para situarse al lado de Ginny y Harry.

-¿Conforme Potter?-preguntó Draco arrastrando las palabras

-Estoy más feliz que nunca- respondió Harry con una sonrisa.

-Yo también, definitivamente es el mejor día de mi vida- dijo Hermione y se acercó para besar nuevamente a Draco.

En un rincón del salón un abatido Ron Weasley se daba cuenta de que por culpa de los celos había perdido a la mujer se sus sueños para siempre.

OoOoOoO

Gracias por tomarte un tiempo para leer esta historia, si te ha gustado deja un review, también si quieres que publique un epílogo.


	5. Epílogo

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rowling, yo los ocupo para divertirme.

Espero les guste este epílogo.

Gracias a todos los que han leído esta historia, en especial a Lucy Oraki, Naj, Sirlaye, Circe Cullen, Jimcat, Serena Princesita Hale, Annie Volkjetn, Salesia,Liz, Vannesa, Little Hope, SujesHaleCullen De Malfoy por su hermosos reviews.

Por supuesto un agradecimiento a todos los que han agregado esta historia a sus favoritos y alertas y también a este intento de escritora.

Epílogo

Sala de la Mansión Malfoy un día después de la boda de Theo y Luna

-¿Te has vuelto loco?- Narcissa Malfoy increpaba a su hijo mientras agitaba el periódico frente a él, Draco Malfoy la miraba con los ojos semiabiertos, acababa de despertar y venía entrando en la sala.

-Buenos Días también para ti Madre-contestó con evidente sarcasmo y reprimiendo un bostezo- si dejas de sacudir el periódico, quizá pueda ver…- Draco no pudo evitarlo y dio un fuerte bostezo- de que me acusas.

-De esto- dijo mientras colocaba el periódico en sus manos

Draco tomó el periódico y vio, era la nota de la boda de Theo y Luna, al centro se encontraba una foto de los dos muy enamorados, Draco sonrió discretamente, definitivamente era una de las mejores bodas a las que había asistido

-No veo cual es el problema madre tu también estabas invitada, pero preferiste quedarte en casa.-

-Claro que no vez cual es el problema, abre la página y ve las fotos internas.-

Draco hizo lo que su madre le ordenaba y ahí estaba el problema una foto de la parte en que se besaba con Hermione.

-Ah, este es tu problema, pues sí, Hermione Granger es mi novia, y será mejor que no intentes hacerme cambiar de opinión porque no lo conseguirás.

-Seguro uso un filtro amoroso- siguió Narcissa ignorando a su hijo

-No usó nada, me enamoré de ella desde que la vi en el andén 9 ¾, por favor madre, no quiero discutir.

-Pero cariño, tu padre te pidió que te casaras con una sangre pura o te desheredará, entiende que lo hago por tu bien- dijo Narcissa

-Madre, mi padre no puede desheredarme, puesto que después de encerrarlo en Azkaban todas sus propiedades se encuentran oficialmente a mi cargo- respondió Malfoy- ahora si me disculpas debo ir a vestirme y bajaré para desayunar contigo.

-¿Es cierto eso que dices?- pregunto Narcissa

-Sí, no pensarás que desayunaré con estas fachas, aunque si así lo quieres estoy dispuesto

-Sabes bien a lo que me refiero-

-Sí madre, todo lo que perteneció a mi padre antes de su entrada en Azkaban es mío oficialmente, desconozco la razón de porque él no lo sabe, pero no me interesa- respondió y salió dejando sola a una anonadada Narcissa.

-Entonces… -comenzó a hablar Narcissa una vez que Draco regresó- Granger es tu novia en serio y no fue sólo una actuación- dijo con un rictus en los labios

-Madre- Draco dio una suspiro de abatimiento- si, Hermione es mi novia, desde hace dos meses, aunque estoy enamorado de ella desde que estábamos en Hogwarts, por favor no vengas con esas cosas de la pureza de sangre porque no lograrás nada, ya no creo en ello, su sangre y la mía son iguales- y dicho esto tomó un largo sorbo de café.

-No me queda más que aceptarla a ella u olvidarme de ti ¿verdad?- la seriedad en el rostro de Narcissa era ejemplar.

-Sí- respondió escuetamente

-Pues si es así ¿por qué no la invitas a cenar dentro de ocho días?-

-¿Qué?- Draco casi se atraganta con el trozo pastel

-Qué la invites a cenar dentro de ocho días, o qué ¿pensabas que te iba a decir que te fueras?, sólo eso me faltaba, como sí no hubiera perdido ya bastante a causa de los prejuicios y la guerra.

-Sabía que dirías eso, debo decirle a Hermione que no tiene nada que temer

-¿Tenía miedo?

-Claro, pensaba que la ibas a odiar, no sólo por ser hija de muggles, sino por querer llevarse a tu adorado hijo único.

-¿Y quien dijo que te va llevar, qué no piensan vivir en la mansión?- Narcissa tenía el rostro un poco descompuesto.

-No hemos hablado acerca de eso- admitió Draco

-Bueno y ¿cuándo piensas hablar de eso?- lo urgió Narcissa

-Como dije antes llevamos sólo dos meses de novios, aún no tocamos el tema del matrimonio, está claro que nos amamos y que en algún momento llegaremos al altar pero, falta tiempo para ello.

-Está bien, tampoco queremos que la chica se asuste, pero sigo esperándola a cenar dentro de ocho días.

::::::::::::

Sala de la casa de Hermione un día después de la boda de Theo y Luna por la tarde.

-Hola- saludó Draco a Hermione después de salir por la chimenea

-Hola- respondió Hermione, mientras lo abrazaba- ¿qué dijo tu madre?

-La curiosidad mató al gato Hermione- el tono de Draco pretendía ser serio

-No importa, la incertidumbre me está matando ya- replicó la chica un tanto desesperada

-Pues…- Draco le estaba imprimiendo suspenso y Hermione taconeó impaciente- Dijo que te invitara a cenar dentro de ocho días.

- Ya en serio Draco, dime que dijo tu madre-

-Sus exactas palabras fueron ¿por qué no la invitas a cenar dentro de ocho días?-

-¡En verdad!- exclamó Hermione mientras volvía a abrazar a Draco.

::::::::::::

Casa de Hermione nueve días después de la boda de Theo y Luna

Hermione, se encontraba aguardando impaciente la llegada de Draco, quien la llevaría a conocer a Narcissa formalmente, el sonido de alguien saliendo de la chimenea la alerto, pero no esperaba ver a quien salió.

-Her…mio…ne- dijo la voz de un hombre en un estado de ebriedad bastante avanzado y que ella reconoció al punto

-¿Qué haces aquí Ronald?- la chica trataba de mantener la calma

-Te amo-dijo el hombre tambaleándose hasta sentarse en el sillón

-¿Qué?- Hermione no podía creer lo que escuchaba, cuando eran novios jamás se lo dijo, lo más profundo fue un te quiero

-Ia lo oíshte, eeermionii Grinlleer Ti amo, ¿quiedes casadte conmigo?-

-Ron, estás ebrio, deja de decir estupideces y por favor marcharte-

-Pod eso dbedías creeer en mi, los niños y los bodachos dicen la vedad-

-Ron, por favor, vete, estoy esperando a alguien- contestó exasperada Hermione

-Es al hudoon veda, peras al hudoon, dime que te da él, dinedo, doyas, yo te di mi amod.

-Sabes bien que no me interesan ni el dinero ni las joyas, y si quieres saber qué es lo que me dio te diré- Hermione lanzó un suspiro al aire y continuo- comprensión en los momentos difíciles.

-Pedo Hermi, io te amo, pometo no volver a querer madar a alguien, voy a confiad en ti.

-Lo siento Ron, perdiste tu oportunidad-

-Dooo-Gritó Ron para luego ponerse a sollozar en el hombro de la mujer quien trataba de quitárselo, cuando se escuchó salir a alguien de la chimenea, Hermione miró a Draco y le pidió ayuda con la mirada

-Weasley- se oyó la voz de Draco- deja de hacer el ridículo, Hermione y yo tenemos que salir

-Tú, hudon, dime que le diste, la embujdaste-

-Le di comprensión, ahora será mejor que te vayas- dijo mientras intentaba hacerlo parar, pero el pelirrojo al sentir el contacto se puso a manotear haciendo imposible la tarea

-Petrificus Totalus-se escuchó la voz de Hermione-será mejor que lo llevemos con Harry, él se encargará-afirmó

-Bien, yo voy primero para sostenerlo, dime donde es- afirmó Draco

-Al número 12 de Grimauld Place-

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo por todo saludo Harry al ver salir a Draco de la chimenea

-Te traigo algo- respondió mientras sacaba al petrificado Ron de la chimenea

-¿Qué le hiciste?- preguntó Harry a la defensiva

-Fui yo- dijo Hermione quien acababa de salir

-Claro, culpen al Slytherin- dijo Draco con sorna

-Pero ¿porqué?- pregunto Hary sorprendido.

-Esta ebrio y seguro tu puedes hacer algo con él, llevarlo con Molly, no era una opción, a no ser que quieras que lo maten.

-No, yo me ocupo de él- dijo Harry con un tono poco convincente.

-Bien, Potter, se nos hace tarde, un placer saludarte pero debemos irnos- Draco hablaba mientras abrazaba a Hermione y la llevaba hacia la chimenea- di Malfoy Manor, te veo ahí.

OoOoOoO

Un pasillo de la mansión Malfoy un año tres meses después de la boda de Luna y Theo

-Mira Draco, una lechuza acaba de dejar esta invitación para ti, léela- Narcissa agitaba un sobre en su mano muy emocionada.

-Ya voy,- respondió un recién bañado Draco- espera a que me vista, te veo en el desayunador.

-No te tardes-

Diez minutos después Draco se presentó en el desayunador y luego de tomar asiento y notar la mirada ansiosa de Narcissa dijo:

-Ya listo, dame la carta- en su voz había un pequeño rintintín.

-Toma- la voz de su madre continuaba sonando ansiosa.

Draco abrió lentamente el sobre de la carta, sólo para hacer sufrir un poco a su madre y después leyó aún más calmadamente, cuando terminó volvió el papel al sobre.

-¿Y..?- preguntó ansiosa Narcissa.

-Es sólo la invitación a la boda de Potter y Weasley, no sé porque va dirigida a mí, debería ir a tu nombre, pues tú eras la que no tenía ni idea- dijo Draco para inmediatamente introducirse un trozo de pastel

-¿Tu ya sabías?-

-Sí, madre, soy uno de los padrinos, debo saber antes-

-¿Serás padrino de Potter?- inquirió Narcissa como si no hubiera escuchado.

-Sí-

-Y ¿qué pasó con su amigo Weasley?

- Nada, es que los padrinos deben ser pareja y Weasley está soltero-Respondió con naturalidad

OoOoOoO

Un año ocho meses después de la boda de Luna y Theo

Hermione Miraba aburrida el reloj de su oficina, el tiempo estaba pasando increíblemente lento, intentó concentrarse en el documento que debía revisar, pero sólo lo consiguió por un par de minutos antes de volver la vista al reloj, ese era un día muy especial, cumplía dos años de novia con Draco habían quedado de verse en un restaurante para cenar, pero Hermione debía esperar a terminar la jornada laboral para poder irse, miró el reloj una vez más, por fin las siete, tomó su abrigo y fue directo a su casa.

Draco miraba el reloj impaciente de la biblioteca, se encontraba sentado en el sofá, frente él su madre trataba de leer un libro, pero el incesante zapateo de impaciencia de su hijo terminó por hartarla

-¿Quieres parar de hacer eso?- preguntó hastiada Narcissa

-Lo siento madre, no puedo esperar, el tiempo pasa excesivamente lento.

-Pues entonces ponte a hacer otra cosa mientras esperas- aconsejó Narcissa-

Malfoy tomo un libro de la biblioteca, sin embargo pronto se volvió a escuchar el golpeteo

-Todavía falta media hora y si sigues zapateando me veré obligada a petrificarte.

-Mejor me voy a buscarla, ella seguro esta igual de ansiosa que yo.

::::::::::

-Hola- saludo Draco al tiempo que entraba en casa de Hermione por la chimenea, la imagen que encontró lo dejó gratamente impresionado, ella miraba el reloj y zapateaba rítmicamente.

-Hola- dijo Hermione mientras corría a abrazar a Draco

-¿Lista?-

-Sí- respondió mientras ensanchaba el abrazó.

Ambos se dirigieron a la chimenea, para trasladarse directo al restaurante.

:::::::::::

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente, ambos estaban my felices, cumplían oficialmente dos años de novios, se encontraban en la chimenea, listos para irse cuando Draco con una enorme sonrisa dijo

-Aún, me falta darte tu regalo, pero necesito que te vendes los ojos- le tendió una bufanda

-Está bien- Hermione no estaba muy convencida, pero tomó la bufanda y se la amarró.

-Bien, abrázame fuerte y no te sueltes.

Hermione sintió la sensación de desaparición, pronto sus pies se encontraban de nuevo en el suelo e intentó quitarse la bufanda, pero las manos de Draco la detuvieron.

-Espera, necesitas sentarte, yo te guio- dijo al tiempo que la ayudaba a sentarse- bien, ahora ya puedes quitarte la bufanda, la chica se llevó las manos detrás de la cabeza y soltó el adminículo, cuando abrió los ojos no podía describir su emoción…

Ante ella se encontraba Draco de rodillas, estirando una hermosa caja de terciopelo negro, en cuyo interior se encontraba una hermosa esmeralda roja y cuando su chico pronunció las palabras mágicas "¿quieres casarte conmigo?" sólo pudo lanzarse a sus brazos mientras murmuraba un débil "Sí", acallado por las lágrimas de emoción.

Sin embargo lo mejor de todo fue el lugar en el cual ocurrió la declaración, era la misma fuente en la cual se habían encontrado por primera vez.

OoOoOoO

Estas son pequeñas viñetas de lo que pasó después con los personajes de este minific.

Seis meses después de la declaración en la fuente Hermione y Draco se casaron en una hermosa fiesta, donde la decoración era roja y verde; los padrinos fueron Theo y Luna y Harry y Ginny.

Theo y Luna, después de tres años de casados fueron padres de dos hermosos gemelos a los que llamaron Peter y Jack.

Harry y Ginny tuvieron tres hijos, Sirius, James y Lily.

Hermione y Draco dedicaron dos años a viajar por el mundo antes de mudarse y vivir en la mansión Malfoy.

El día en el cual Hermione le anunció que estaba embarazada a Draco, lo hizo en la fuente, para ambos fue un día feliz.

Tuvieron dos hijos, a insistencia de Draco y con alguna ayuda de Harry, Hermione cedió y el primer hijo se llamó Severus. A su segunda hija la llamaron Persefone.

OoOoOoO

MUCHAS GRACIAS

Espero pronto subir el capítulo de Soy…Niñera, el retraso se debe al inicio del semestre y con ello empieza la presión de la tesis.


End file.
